<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bysithea Week 2021: Day 7; Lovers Honeymoon by KingByleth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746713">Bysithea Week 2021: Day 7; Lovers Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingByleth/pseuds/KingByleth'>KingByleth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Lysithea only has eyes for Byleth, And a reference to a kirby theme, Byleth only has eyes for Lysithea, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Romance, There is a Kirby reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingByleth/pseuds/KingByleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments after Byleth has proposed to Lysithea, they spend some time together. It is soon that they tell their friends of the news that they are getting married, in which leads to their grand marriage. However, the fun for them doesn't stop there, as the soon experience their very first honeymoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bysithea Week 2021: Day 7; Lovers Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is another one shot I actually made in the past. This wasn't posted on Ao3, in fact it was posted on reddit, but I decided to bring the story here. It contains their marriage and honeymoon together. I wish it could've looked better in Rich Text, but it was too much work, so bare with in this style. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and hope you guys continue to look forward to other bysithea pieces.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during sunset at the Goddess tower. Byleth has proposed to Lysithea, his beloved who happily accepted his marriage proposal. The two celebrated their love with a kiss amongst each other's embrace. They could feel each other's tears of joy run down their faces as they express their act of love. It was soon after as they wiped down each other's tears lovingly, the sun began to set in the horizon.</p>
<p>"Wow. Such a beautiful sight. Isn't it Byleth?" Lysithea asked with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you, Lysithea." Byleth responded as well.</p>
<p>No doubt, Lysithea blushed hearing that. Byleth was not one to tease, but he loved seeing her smile.</p>
<p>"Why don't we head down to the party, and enjoy eating some cakes?" Byleth asked, knowing that it was getting late.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I like that." Lysithea agreed.</p>
<p>Before she began to walked down from the Goddess tower, Byleth swept Lysithea off her feet and carried her as if she was a rescued princess.</p>
<p>"Hey... what the... Byleth, I've told you already. Don't treat me like a child!" Lysithea exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I'm not treating you like a child, I'm treating you like my wife. Besides, I'm going to become king of the United Fodlan. Is this not fitting for a king to carry his queen?" Byleth asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Lysithea then flustered, since Byleth said his words smooth as silk. She then accepted Byleth to carry her like this.</p>
<p>"Very well... carry me away, my king." Lysithea said as she blushed with a smile.</p>
<p>When Byleth was carrying her down, Lysithea placed a kiss on his cheek, and he blushed and smiled upon her love and affection. It was moments like these with Lysithea that made his heart beat. By the time they got to the bottom, Byleth set Lysithea down, and then walked holding hands with her and they snuck into the party. Byleth's ring was on her right hand upon her ring finger. Every time Byleth saw her wear the ring, it warmed his heart. Once they snuck in the party unnoticed, they grabbed a couple of cakes and began to snack on them. They even fed each other their cakes, just because.</p>
<p>"Come on, my love. Open wide! I know you like it." Lysithea saying with a smirk, holding a spoon with a piece of cake on it.</p>
<p>"Haha, alright, alright. Feed it to me." Byleth responded with acceptance before eating the piece of cake.</p>
<p>Lysithea fed Byleth the piece of cake and he ate it with joy. The smile on his face, enjoying the tasty treat made her smile. It's one of those precious moments that she will enjoy like many others with Byleth, her husband. As Byleth finished the bite, both Byleth and Lysithea couldn't help but laugh at nothing in particular. While the couple were enjoying the moment, another familiar couple came and sat down at the table.</p>
<p>"Hey there! How is the lovely couple?" Hilda asked as she sat down.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see you two enjoying the party. Mind if we join?" Claude asked as well.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other, then they both gave a nod to Claude and hilda as they took their seats. While Claude was at the table holding a conversation with Byleth, he noticed his fiancé Hilda was giggling at Byleth and Lysithea.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, you two are so cute together! It excites me to see you two so happy!" Hilda squealed.</p>
<p>"I agree. But for curiosity, what happened at the goddess tower with you two?" Claude asked.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other again. They thought about if they should say something, but Byleth smiled and gave a nod to Lysithea. Instead of saying anything, Lysithea extended her hand and showed them the ring on her finger.</p>
<p>Claude and Hilda's eyes enlarged as they saw Lysithea wear the ring on her.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh! Your guys are getting married! That's amazing!" Hilda gasped.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lysithea blushed as they were fed with compliments.</p>
<p>"Please Hilda. This is nothing to get too excited for." Lysithea said.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?! A happy and a good marriage is a beautiful thing. This is a great thing to celebrate. Oooh I'm going to tell Marianne. She will love to hear this!" Hilda squealed and ran along to other fellow golden deer.</p>
<p>Byleth scratched the back of his head as he blushed. Then Claude put his arm on his shoulder, congratulating him.</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you teach. It's time you two celebrated your happiness together." Claude said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, love is a wonderful thing to have in a man's heart." Byleth responded.</p>
<p>After what Byleth said, Lysithea laid on his shoulder blushing and a smile on her face. Byleth also looked at her, blushing and a smile on his face. Though word traveled far through the party, Byleth and Lysithea cherished their moments together as they can be together forever.</p>
<p>Sometime ago.....</p>
<p>"Ladies and gentlemen. Good people of fodlan. We come together on this very special day as a couple was to be blessed in marriage." Seteth announced to a crowd on rows of chairs.</p>
<p>It was the day of their marriage and Seteth was giving the blessings. Byleth was wearing a black suit for this very occasion, crafted with silk and with very special smoothness. Lysithea was dressed in a beautiful white dress designed by the finest designers, with a certain glow to it that made it sparkle like the stars in the sky. Lysithea was even walked down the aisle by her father, Count Ordelia. When Byleth saw her dress, he shed a tear of joy. He could only feel love for only her throughout the day.</p>
<p>"Byleth. Do you take Lysithea as your lovely wedded wife and your queen?" Seteth asked facing Byleth.</p>
<p>"I do." Byleth responded with a smile.</p>
<p>"Lysithea. Do you take Byleth as your lovely wedded husband and your king?" Seteth asked now facing Lysithea.</p>
<p>"I do." Lysithea also responded with a smile.</p>
<p>"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Long live the king and queen!" Seteth exclaimed.</p>
<p>"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!!!" The crowd roared with excitement and cheer as they cheered on the now king and queen of the United Fodlan.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lysithea waved their hands at the crowd before looking back at into each other's eyes. Seteth had one final thing to say.</p>
<p>"Now, you may kiss the bride." Seteth concluded.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lysithea then kissed as husband and wife after hearing those words. The moment they could feel each other's lips was a sign of love they will share together forever.</p>
<p>The celebration continued on through many things. Byleth and Lysithea fed each other cake once again before taking the floor to dance together. Many others also joined the dance floor as well. Claude and hilda, Lorenz and leonie, Ignatz and Raphael's sister Maya, and many other young couples. It wasn't long until Byleth and Lysithea were alone to say some loving words to each other.</p>
<p>"My father once hoped that I would find someone I love as well he loved my mother. If only he were to see me now." Byleth said.</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm sure your father will be very proud of how far you came. He would be smiling from the afterlife. As it has been decided, we will be together forever, living long full lives. I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else, but you." Lysithea said gently but with a smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lysithea. I promise that we'll live forever peacefully together. Because I love you with all my heart." Byleth also said with a smile.</p>
<p>"I love you too. And I promise to make you very happy, just as you make me very happy." Lysithea responded.</p>
<p>The two joined together for another kiss as their love shined throughout their hearts. The love that they had for each other could not be separated, not even by time. As the party settled down, the two struck conversations with friends.</p>
<p>"I'm happy for you two. But I must ask, what do you plan on doing on your honeymoon?" Claim asked.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other. Despite the success of the marriage, this was something they haven't planned yet.</p>
<p>"We... don't know yet." Byleth responded with slight hesitation.</p>
<p>"Ah I see. Luckily, I'm have something to save the day." Claude said with a smirk.</p>
<p>He gave Byleth a folded piece of paper. Inside were pictures of nice sunny beaches, beautiful waters, and lots of restaurants and grand inns that were immense.</p>
<p>"What is this place?" Lysithea asked with curiosity.</p>
<p>"It's near by derdriu. The place never gets touched by war. I think you guys will like it." Claude responded.</p>
<p>However, something caught Byleth's eye on the paper. There were three silhouettes, one blue, one red, one yellow, playing familiar yet unfamiliar instruments in the picture. Byleth found the name and asked a question.</p>
<p>"Claude, who are the "three-mage sisters"?" Byleth asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, their a special music that plays in afternoon there. It's really fun." Claude answered.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at the Lysithea. She gave a smile and a nod knowing she would like to go.</p>
<p>"Alright, I guess we know where we're going." Byleth said.</p>
<p>Soon later.....</p>
<p>"Lysithea! Are you ready to head out yet?!" Byleth exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Almost!" Lysithea responded.</p>
<p>Byleth was waiting near a door, as they were at a fancy grand inn. They arrived a few days ago after their wedding, and were about to get ready to go to the beach.</p>
<p>"Alright, there! Well Byleth, how do I look?" Lysithea stepped out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>She was wearing a purple two piece swimsuit with a design floral like design. It also had a piece clothing on the bottom that also made it look like a swim dress. Byleth could not lie, that was the hardest he ever blushed.</p>
<p>"Oh.... wow. You look absolutely beautiful my love." Byleth said, blushing hard as he saw how smooth and slender her body was.</p>
<p>Lysithea blushed as well, but not as much as she gazed at her husband. He was wearing a black pair of shorts. As compared it with the proportion of his body, she couldn't help but swoon.</p>
<p>"Yeah... you too. My love, you look absolutely excellent as well." Lysithea responded as well, but also blushing hard.</p>
<p>"Thank you. Well, are you ready?" Byleth asked.</p>
<p>"Yep. Let's go." Lysithea responded.</p>
<p>After they left the inn, they began to walked down the beach as the start of their day. The enjoyed the view of the clear blue waters as it spanned for miles out into the horizon. Lysithea also collected sea shells and Byleth found some shark teeth. They talked about making a necklace with they beautiful things they found.</p>
<p>"With these shells, it could go great with the necklace." Lysithea commented.</p>
<p>"I agree. You picked out very nice ones." Byleth responded.</p>
<p>"Thank you Byleth. I could make you a necklace out of the shark teeth you found if you want." Lysithea added on.</p>
<p>"You'd do that for me?" Byleth asked.</p>
<p>"Of course. Hilda taught me a thing or two on necklaces, so I will make very nice for you." Lysithea answered with a smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lysithea. That means a lot to me. I'll be sure to treasure it." Byleth responded with a smile.</p>
<p>Lysithea blushed but giggled at that.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a great number of crowds came running towards a plaza in the city. Apparently a famous group came over and took the attention of the people at the beach. Byleth and Lysithea made their way over to see the famous group at the plaza. The group consisted of three women all with matching uniform-like design, one with blue, one with red, one with yellow.</p>
<p>"Lysithea, isn't that the three mage sisters?" Byleth asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. I remember Claude said they were a famous music that plays at this city." Lysithea answered.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the sisters began to play their instruments and entire crowd listened. It gave off this lively and energetic tune that caught the entire crowd dancing. Later, Lysithea noticed that Byleth was tapping his foot. He must have been enjoying the music, and no doubt she was enjoying it to.</p>
<p>"My love... are you dancing?" Lysithea asked her husband.</p>
<p>"Hehe... I guess I am. I'm really enjoying the music." Byleth responded to his wife.</p>
<p>"Me too. Shall dance together, my love?" Lysithea asked with a giggle.</p>
<p>"I'd love to, my love." Byleth responded with a smile.</p>
<p>The couple danced to their hearts content as the lively music. Until the night told is was time to rest, Byleth and Lysithea enjoyed their honeymoon together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>